1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe connector, and more particularly to a probe connector capable of fastening a cable thereto tightly.
2. The Related Art
A traditional probe connector generally includes a barrel, a plunger and an elastic element. The elastic element is received in the barrel. One end of the plunger connected with the elastic element is movably restrained in the barrel. The other end of the plunger projects out of the barrel to connect with a mated connector. When the probe connector is mounted to a printed circuit board, an adsorbing machine is used for assisting the probe connector to be soldered on the printed circuit board.
However, the barrel of the traditional probe connector is difficult to be connected with a cable. So, if the probe connector needs to be connected with the cable, a new die for manufacturing a fastening portion is specially needed. Then one end of the fastening portion can be soldered to the barrel of the probe connector, and the other end of the fastening portion can be connected with the cable. The probe connector described above needs two dies for manufacturing the barrel and the fastening portion respectively. As a result, manufacturing cost and time are wasted accordingly.